Smells likeHAHA!
by ButterflyNaiveAngel
Summary: One experiment incident and the hikaris laugh everytime when they lie.But..this might not be a bad thing for the Yamis. YamisxHikaris


I thought I do this oneshot(after watching "smells like teen sellout" episode)before doing the Hikaris and Yamis bond !! ^_^

==============================At Ayuri's House======================================

"Woah!!!Ayuri your place is amazing!!"the hikaris said in unsion.

They were in a room with royal magic walls looks like they were made of gold and made of smooth white surfaces and shelves were full of books that are neatly placed in alphabetical order and the desks were filled with research papers neatly stacked.

"Oh no,this is not the place I wanna show you,this is my study room.I wanna show you guys this!"Ayuri said then take a book out of the shelves and a secret passage leading downstairs hikaris follow Ayuri towards the secret passage downstairs to a secret room and the room look like a witch's room with walls dark purple,the desks holds alot of bottles filled with strange chemicals and some of it has the 'do no touch' label,and in the middle of the room has a large cauldron filled with green toxic-like chemical.

"Woah....Ayuri your place is spooky..."the hikaris said in unsion...again.

Ayuri raised her eyebrow,"...You guys rehearsed?"The hikaris raised their eyebrows in confusion but just was the first to speak up,"So...why do you ask us to come here?"Ayuri then took a hold of a test tube from one of her desks and hold it up near Malik."I wanna test this potion so I thought you guys would be the perfect people for my experiment!"Ayuri said cheerfully.

"Woah,woah,woah,we have to be part of an _experiment_?"Malik said while taking a step back.

"Oh,don't worry,is not really dangerous.I just want you guys to smell this.I called this,'Yami's favourite',it is a perfume that is suitable for all the Yamis in the world.I just wannna know what happens if a _hikari_ use it,but just for safety,I just want you guys to sniff it."Ayuri smiled widely.

"Oh,well in that case,we will do it!"Yugi said cheerfully but Ryou hesitated,"Wait,are you sure about this guys?"Malik smiled widely,"Aww,c'mon!What could go wrong?"Ryou answered,"....I was hoping you would'nt say that,when one says,'what could go wrong?',things will always go wrong."Malik just rolled his eyes then hold up the test tube she was holding."Here you go guys!"The three then lean to sniff the chemical,but when they sniff it,they look like they were about to vomit.

Ayuri looked at them in confusion,she was'nt expecting that kind of reaction."Oh dear,don't worry guys,you won't be smelling this again in your entire life."Ayuri said as she smile gratefully."Ugh,thanks Ayuri!!I can't stand even a wiff of that thing!!"Malik said in Ayuri is going to put the test tube back,but she accidently drop the test tube on the ground,the chemical then let out an unstopable growing gas make the room filled with a cloud of hikaris then,felt more worse than gagging,they soon escaped and run up to Ayuri study room,followed by Ayuri then when they were out of the secret room,Ayuri put the book that she took out before they entered the secret room,back in it's place and the secret passage soon hikaris cough and cough like they were dogs barking at an old man.(Me:HAHAHA!!!Get it?barking at old man?coughing?HAHA!!XDReaders:-glare-Me:..okay back to the story!O.O)

Malik then turned to Ryou,"Wow,you're right Ryou!When someone says,'What could go wrong,things will always go wrong!Hehe...""Are you guys alright?"Ayuri asked with concern."Yeah..."the hikaris said in unsion...again. "...Wow,you guys are really good at that!"Ayuri said and continued"Oh yeah!Don't tell your Yamis about the perfume.I wanna give them as a gift and see how they love it."Yugi hesitated,"I don't know,I never lied to Yami before..."Ayuri then laughed and said,"Haha,at least you are not like I lied to my parents,I giggled like an idiot!"Malik boasted,"HAH!!I can lie and get away with anything"but before Malik could continue,he suddenly did something really unexpected."tahaahahahahaheehehaha!!...."Malik then widened his room is fill with a long silence..."What just happened?"

"I don't know,the perfume must have something to do with it."Ayuri said while thinking with her unsual intelligent,curious is so smart,she have an idea of what is going then walk straight towards near Malik."Malik?Did you steal my $20?"

"...No-ahahahahahahahehe!!!"Malik then clasped his mouth with both of his hands.

"Aha!Everytime you lied,you will laugh!....this requires more studying..."Ryou then looked at Ayuri,"While you're studying,can you find a cure for it?"Ayuri hikaris felt relieved but then Yugi ask Ayuri,"How do you know Malik is lying?"The other two now look at Ayuri curiously."Oh,because my $20 is sticking out of his pockets."Ayuri said pointing a finger at Malik's then gives up the money to Ayuri.

==========================Back at the hikaris home====================================

_**Yugi's home**_

Yami was sitting on a chair in the saw Yugi entering the kitchen and asked,"Hi Aibou,what have you been doing at Ayuri's house?"Yugi then answered,"Oh,just studying-heeeeeeehahaahahahaahah!!!!..."Yugi widened his eyes while Yami was shocked at his partner's reaction.

"...Ooookkaayy...umm..so you want to join me and Tea to the movies tonight?"Yugi expression saddened.'Sigh,I would just be in their way.'Yugi thought.

Yugi expression turns to a happy one,"Oh,no thanks its okay.I will be busy tonight-tehahhhehahehehhehaa!!!"Yugi then sweatdroped anime style,'Darn!' Yami looks at Yugi with concern in his eyes.

He then walk closer to Yugi and put a hand on Yugi's forehead."Are you okay?"Yami asked with worry but this cause Yugi to blushed.'He is so close...wait!I cannot be thinking about Yami like this,he already has Tea...'Yugi smiled."I'm okay Yami!"

_**Ryou's home**_

Its already 5pm and Bakura is sitting on a couch watching his favourite soap opera....Yes,soap yelled,"Ryou!Make me a sandwich!" "Okay!"Ryou reply back from the kitchen.

After a few minutes,Ryou enter the living room with two give one of the sandwiches to Bakura and settle down on the couch next to Bakura,with a sandwich in his hand Bakura asked,"Hey,what did you do at Ayuri's house?"Ryou then smiled,"Oh nothing,just...helping Ayuri with one of her experiments."

Bakura then snorted,"That girl,she study too much..."

"She is just a curious girl."

"For such a young age.."

"She is 14..."Ryou said as he raised his eyebrow.

Bakura just shrugged it off and asked,"So,what experiment you help her with?"

"Well...just some...a...making a new plant-tahahahahahahhehehe!!!"Ryou widened his eyes while his other half look at Ryou strangely,"What so funny?" "Umm.....nothing,hehe"Bakura looked at Ryou suspiciously and lean his face near Ryou's,Ryou is blushing dark red.'H-h-hh-he is soo....close..'

"You are hiding something..."Bakura said as he leaned in more making Ryou blush even harder.

"N-nn-no I am not-tahahahahahhehehhe!!!"Ryou then clasped his mouth with his .Bakura eyes threatened Ryou to tell the truth."What is it?"Bakura asked with a dangerous begin to stammered,"..I-I-I.."

_**Malik's Home**_

"Hey,could you pass me the remote?"

"How about getting it yourself?"Marik raised an eyebrow"Lazy much?"Malik turn to look at him,"No I am not,I am just tired from helping Ayuri doing her chores-haahahahahaheheheha!!...grrr.."Malik stomp his foot out of frustration. Marik look up at realised Marik is staring at him."There was an ant."Malik said in an awkward tone.

"Just pass me the remote."Marik said in a bored tone.

"..Fine,you're lucky that I am a very nice person-tahahahahahhahahheehehehaha!!"Malik clenched his teeth hard,'This is getting annoying!!'.Marik looks at Malik suspiciously,"Whats so funny?"

"Whats not funny?!You gotta learn to laugh more,of course this is funny-teheheheeheheehee!!" Malik right now is feeling utterly frustrated!!'Ayuri...I am SO not giving you candy for halloween!'Malik was shocked when Marik suddendly appeared infront of him but this time,Marik looks dangerous.

"What is going on?"

"Uh,nothing!-hahahahahahheheehha!!!" 'Darn it!'

"...grrrr...."Marik growled and glare at Malik.

'I'm dead'Malik gulped.

==============================At Ayuri's House:tomorrow==============================

"Yes!I done it!"Ayuri chirped happily and placed the bottle filled with purple liquid on the desk.

Suddendly,the door to Ayuri's study room turn around and saw the hikaris again but this time,they are with their other walked towards Ayuri and Bakura is the first one to speak,"Okay 'Yuri wats going on?"

Ayuri sighed and said,"They were helping me with my experiment yesterday and an accident occur."Yami asked,"What happened?"

Ayuri continued,"I asked them to sniff this perfume that is speacilize only for Yamis and I want to know what happens if a hikaris use it.I want it to be safe so I ask them to smell it but when they smell it,they felt-"Malik interrupted,"Horrible!Disgusting!UGH!!""...what he said."Ayuri glared at Malik for interrupting her but continue,"I accidently dropped the perfume and somehow,the liquid evaporated into a gas and the gas was so huge,the hikaris and I had to run out of the room and when we got into a safe place,Malik started giggling like an idiot.I suspected that the perfume somehow triggered somewhere part of their brain so whenever they lie,they will laugh."

After hearing all of this,the Yamis widened their eyes,Yami turned to his Aibou,"Why did'nt you tell me?"Ayuri answer for Yugi,"I made them not to tell you guys about this bacause I wanna give you guys the perfume as a present."Marik's head lit up,"Oh yea!The 'Yamis Birth' day is coming."Ayuri then turned to the hikaris,"Don't worry,you guys came at the right time.I already made the antidote for your problem!"

"Thank you Ayuri!!"the hikaris said in unsion....again?

".....Are you guys seperated triplets?"'Okay this is getting do this many times.'thought Ayuri.

Ryou spoke,"Soo....what is 'Yami's Birth'day?"Ayuri explained,"It is the day when the King of Yamis gave birth to all the celebrated by recieving gifts from their friends but when a hikari gives a gift to his Yami during the celebration,that shows the hikari is in love with his Yami because the King of Hikaris give the King of Yamis a gift during the birth and confess his love for him."Ayuri finished with a dreamy sigh."Most hikaris now give gifts to their yamis.

Yugi spoke,"Wow,it is abit like valentines day."Ryou also agreed,"Haha,yeah!"

Malik scoff,"Hmpf,that story is just too crappy for me,unlike most hikaris,Yugi,Ryou and I will definitely not give gifts to our Yamis because we are not in love with them-tahahahahahahHA!!!!...." Malik and the other hikaris widened their eyes and all of them have the same thought,'Uh-oh.'

The room is silent while the Yamis look at their Aibous in is the first to break the awkward tense,"Well,we will be going now hehe-yikes!"as malik dragging the hikaris out of the house,their yamis stopped them.

"C'mon Aibou."Yami put his arms around Yugi's shoulder and lead him out of the door.

"You and I are gonna have a long chat."said Bakura as he take Ryou's arm and yanked him out of the door.

"There is nothing you can do to make me-GAH!"Marik carried Malik on his shoulder as Malik yelled while hitting Marik on the back."Hey!You can't do this to me!I know my rights!!!GYAAHH!!"Marik choose to ignore him and continue walking out of the door.

After everybody is out of the house,Ayuri stand at the doorway and waved,"Good luck guys!!"She closed the door and she turn around,"Oh shoot!They forgot their antidotes....oh well!"She realised that without the hikaris having the antidote _might_ not be such a bad idea.


End file.
